Vampires in the attic
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: AU. A mysterious man has been presenting Bella with gifts while she sleeps, and he seems infatuated with her. When divine stone angels appear in her vast garden, he seems out to get them. Is he the peril, the fallen angel, or are things not as they seem? HIATUS, POSSIBLY PERMANENT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

TAP TAP TAP. I rolled over in bed. TAP. There it was again. The sound that had been scaring me since I had moved into my Grandfather's old house. A shadow, like a silhouette of a person, appeared in my room. Frightened, I switched on the light. The shadow was gone, replaced by the shadow of my dresser. In the darkness, I could have easily mistaken it for a person. I rolled over, pulling the sheets over my head, and switched off the light.

Nightmares involving statues and a beautiful man caressing my face woke me. Something felt wrong, very wrong. I opened the window, wondering if someone had broken in. All I saw outside was the huge garden, filled with elegant statues, which I had inherited with the house. Nothing seemed out of order. There was no movement outside, no traces of people breaking in. I must have imagined it. Sighing, I went back to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up to find that my room, which had once been in disarray, was neat with everything in order. A single red rose lay on my bedside table. Fearful, I searched for my money and valuables in case they had been stolen, but everything was still there. I shrugged, but I could feel my heart racing.

That night, I ran a comb through my hair, groaning when one of the teeth snapped off. Staring at the tangled brown mess that grew from my head, I sighed. "I hate my hair." Then I crawled into bed and snapped off the light. As soon as I did, the tapping noise started up again. I remembered in the country, when there were possums in the attic. Grabbing a broom, I whacked the ceiling and the noise stopped. "Ha!" I smiled. "Possums!" Then I lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

I was wandering in my garden. There, I came across a beautiful angel statue. Her curls were pulled back in a knot, she had majestic wings, and there seemed to be something _real_ about her. Her hands were drawn over her face, as though she was weeping. I reached out to touch her stone arm when a hand struck the statue, shattering it. I was about to scream, when I saw the person who attacked the angel. He was a beautiful man, with tousled bronze hair and an angelic face. He reached to me with a cold hand, a circle of flames erupting around us. But this dream had something more in it than the last one. The man stroked my hair, twisting it around his hand, then moving that hand down to my stroke my tattered clothes. "Who _are_ you?" I asked him. His face faded away as my eyes flew open. I felt different, like I was encased in silk. I switched on the light and screamed.

A huge, gold-framed mirror faced me. My reflection was beautiful: roses wound in my now-silky hair, expensive designer clothes and jewellery covering my body. Bunches of Roses covered my bed, scarlet ribbons tying the flowers together. A note was written on the grand mirror in perfect, flowing handwriting. _**So you can view your beauty day and night.**_ This was the thing I feared the most. What was this obsession this man had with me? How did he get into my room every night? Was he the man in my dream? The question lingered in the air, terrifying me. If he was, then his obsession was obviously false. For, although he seemed kind to me, the man in the dream had attacked the innocent angel. It had been weeping, most likely with fear of the man. There was only one thing that angels feared that much, only one thing that would attack something so divine.

A fallen angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

For the next few nights, I was showered with gifts. Roses came by the bunch; my whole room smelled of them. My once-tangled hair was smooth and shiny, my clothes clean and growing in number. The nightmare ceased, replaced by beautiful music. I soon forget my dream angels.

One night, I woke up earlier than usual to the feeling of something cold, like stone lips, pressed against my cheek. Startled, I feigned sleep, all the while keeping an eye half open. The shape of a man pulled away from my cheek, then gently propped my head up on the pillows, smoothing down my hair, gently brushing it. He then picked up a bunch of Roses, and laid them on the end of the bed. My heart thudded in my chest, my breath shallow. The man turned back, smiled a breathtaking crooked smile, then disappeared into the night. I lay alone in the dark room, shocked by what I had just seen.

It was hard to admit, but I was intrigued by the man. All through the day, I thought I thought about the previous night, and what had happened. Nothing happened to distract me, even vital clients. My friends at work commented on my far away expression, but I just smiled and told them I had little sleep. That was true, in a way. I stopped off to pick up food for that night, and then I set off for home.

I left the light on that night, hoping to catch the man and question him. Slipping into bed, I dozed off for a small portion of time, only to find that I awoke to darkness in my room. "You may as well speak; I know you're awake." Said a smooth voice from the corner of my room. I gasped and, switching on the light, turned around. There he sat, the man from my dream, hopelessly handsome and perfect. His bronze hair was slightly ruffled, his face carved into a crooked smile. His skin was icily pale, while his golden brown eyes seemed warm. I wanted to ask him so much, yet I felt too dazzled to even speak. All I could manage to choke out was "Who are you?" The man smiled, running a hand through his hair, chuckling faintly. Yet he did not answer, so I repeated my question. "I am Edward Cullen. My family lived in this house, long ago, until they sold it to your Grandfather during the depression, needing the money. However, he pitied our poor family and let us live in the attic." I nodded, intrigued by his story. He smiled at me, and my heart pounded loudly once again. "Why me?" I asked him.

"When I was young, every summer a little girl would go to this house. We would watch through the window in the attic, my sisters and I. The little girl would skip and play in the sunlight. It was peaceful, and made us very happy. Then the girl grew, until she was a fine young woman. When my sisters disappeared, I sought solace in the girl. I…" he paused. "Loved her. That girl was you." I gasped, the room spinning, and fell back. In a flash, Edward caught me, stroking my hair and fanning my face. "It's OK." He whispered. "I'm sorry, did that shock you?" he asked me. I gasped, trying to regain my breath. He waited, his face pulled into an expression of worry. "A little." I admitted sheepishly. The worry on his face turned into fear and sadness at the same time. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked me. I nearly hit myself; Edward's leaving was the last thing I wanted at this point in time. "No!" I cried. "No." I struggled to compose myself. "I hoped you felt like that. I feel the same." I blurted out, then blushed and clapped a hand on my mouth. I had said too much, revealed my secrets. Edward seemed to have frozen. Sadness washed over me, as I imagined what would happen next.

_Edward's head snapped up. "You. __**Love**__. Me." He whispered. I nodded, blushing. Anger filled his eyes. "I said I __**loved**__ you, not that I __**love **__you now!" He snarled. "You just met me! Do you think I want to spend time with you? I only gave you those gifts as I felt sorry for you, being so ugly now." Edward sneered at me coldly. "I spit on the day you moved into this house! You were pretty when you were young, but today…hah! I can barely look at you!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as he snapped the heads off my Roses._

The thought faded from my head. Edward's head snapped up. "You. **Love.** Me." He whispered. I nodded, blushing, and waiting for him to get angry. But instead, warmth filled his eyes, and he smiled. "You are so beautiful." He commented, looking in my eyes. I blushed once more, and he stroked the scarlet patches. I yawned accidentally. "Ah, Bella. You need some sleep; you must be tired." Edward ran a hand through my hair, bringing me to his lips. The feel of them set my heart on fire, and I inhaled his beautiful scent. I had only recently met him, yet I loved him. And I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up, finding it hard to believe the events of last night. _Maybe it was just a dream._ I thought. But more fresh Roses filled my room, and a diamond in the shape of a heart dangled from a white-gold chain around my wrist. "Wow." I muttered, twisting my wrist around so that the diamond sparkled in the light. There was another note on my mirror, which I picked up. _**Bella.**_ It read.___**I have a surprise for you. Go to the kitchen**__**.**_ I pulled on the red silk dressing gown (One that Edward had left in my room for Me.) and went down the grand staircase to the kitchen. When I reached the marble-tiled kitchen, I gasped.

It was filled with Roses in china vases. On the table, a delicious meal was prepared with several delicious foods; croissants, cherries, éclairs, red wine, chocolate truffles, cheesecake and many other foods that I loved. And _Oh!_ Looking incredibly handsome, pouring the wine, was Edward. He smiled my favourite, crooked smile. I blushed happily and sat in the grand, mahogany chair. Edward pushed a plate of cheesecake towards me, cutting a huge wedge. My mouth watered, and I bit into it happily. Edward smiled my favourite, crooked smile. "So, how did you sleep?"  
I shrugged. "Pretty Well."  
He smiled again. "I thought so." I reached for a cherry, and then stopped when I saw him looking at the food sadly. "Do you want some?" I asked, offering him the bowl. "Help yourself."  
He pushed the bowl back to me. "I already ate. Go on, finish this. I'm really not very hungry." I shrugged, and sipped my drink. I noticed that he wasn't drinking either, though he had already poured himself a glass of wine. "Hey." I noticed. "It's pretty sunny. I might go outside today, explore the garden. Want to come?"  
Edward stiffened. "No. I can't." he said, eyes staring blankly at the window. I wondered why he was really worried, then shrugged. _He probably has a really demanding job._ I thought.

I strolled through the beautiful garden, steering clear of the hedge maze so that I did not get lost. The garden was huge and spacious, filled with lovely stone statues. As I walked, I came across a beautiful ring of trees, with a small opening. "Wow." I breathed. "I don't remember this!" I swept through the clearing. The grass was darker in there and slightly longer, brushing my ankles. I twirled around, viewing the clearing. There were old fashioned, Roman style stone seats. I brushed it off, even though it was not that dirty, and sat down. It was peaceful here, shady and pleasantly cool. There was little sound, as though I was cut off from the world. There were fewer statues here, only small cherubs dotted through the trees. I reached out to touch one, running my hand over the smooth stone skin. There was a faint sound, like the flapping of wings, and I turned around, to see what bird or animal had entered the clearing. It was not either. For standing in the middle of the clearing, a portrait of beauty and sadness, was a new statue.  
An angel, hands covering its eyes.  
A weeping angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor who.

The angel seemed to be weeping. It was so beautiful, so beautiful… but why was it weeping? Was it sick of its own divinity? Did it want to be human? Many questions rang through my head. I noticed there was something between its stone fingers. I reached out and plucked it from the statue's hand. It was a piece of paper. _Things are not always as they seem._ It read in feminine cursive. Surprised, I flipped it over. There was just one word on the other side. _Vampire._ It read. This surprised me. Dropping the paper, I rushed out of the clearing. I did not notice the angel change as I turned around.  
It was laughing.

Edward was not there yet, and I was sitting in my grandfather's huge study, searching vampires. The angels had made me curious, and I wondered why they had mentioned vampires. I snapped open the laptop and flicked through the sites, finding the perfect one. I started reading aloud what it said.  
**VAMPIRE CHARACTERISTICS:  
**_Vampire witnesses have proved that vampires are different to what myths have told.  
_**EYES:  
**_Vampire eyes are not constantly bright red, but change colour. They must feed often, and the hungrier they are, the darker their eyes become. They can only drink blood, and cannot eat human food, as they must cough it up. At their hungriest, their eyes are black. Most vampires have dark red eyes, but some have bright red eyes or even gold._ Nothing in this website helped me at all, (I was wondering why the angels mentioned vampires) and I was about to switch off the laptop when one little word caught my eye. _Gold. _ Heart thumping, I read more of the website.  
**BODY:**  
_Vampires have superhuman beauty, strength and speed. While being changed, their body becomes pale and perfect. Their bodies are cold, and hard. They cannot go out in the sunlight, for they do not die, but give off a glowing sparkle. They never grow at all, not even their hair or nails. They use their beauty as a trap, to lure people to them._  
I could not bear to read any more. My stomach was churning, and my mind was reeling. Little words flitted through my head.  
_Superhuman beauty:_ Edward was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.  
_Strength…_ Edward was strong enough to hold me in his arms.  
_Speed…_ I nearly fell over, yet he reached out and grabbed me.  
_Sunlight…_He refused to go outside when it was sunny.  
_Gold…_His eyes were a lovely honey gold.  
All of these things ran through my head, and with a gasp I put the pieces together. Edward didn't really love me at all. He was just waiting, seducing me into thinking I loved him, feeding me up until I was ripe and juicy… then one night, while I slept, he would sneak into my room and bite me, draining me of my blood. Fear washed through me as I remembered the dream I once had. I was right: Edward was evil, and the angel was good. She was weeping because I was going to die, and had tried to warn me. While I figured this out, there was the sound of the attic door creak open, sending a chill through my body. Then Edward's voice called out softly. "Bella, Love?" Terrified, I ducked under the desk in the study. All was silent for a few moments, my hands clasped together as I prayed in my mind that he would not find me. I tried not to breathe, for fear of him hearing me. There was no sound at all. Then, with a slow creak that echoed in my head, the study door opened, and Edward waltzed into the room. I could not help myself; I screamed.

Edward's face twisted into hurt. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked me.  
"Get away from me!" I screamed, pulling my sleeves over my hands and covering my throat.  
"Bella?" Edward cried, his voice breaking with false sadness. "What did I do?"  
"You lied to me! You don't love me at all! You just want to kill me!" I screamed. Edward froze, fear rising in his eyes. "I know what you are." I hissed. "And I know what your plans are. But I have protectors! The angels will save me from you!" Edward shut his eyes.  
"Please, Bella. I know what you are thinking, and it is not true! I have no plans to kill you…"  
"Of course you'd lie about that!" I yelled. "The angels told me, and there is only one thing that hates angels!" Edward's eyes widened with horror.  
"No! There were weeping angels? Bella, we've got to get you out of here."  
"Why should I trust you? I know how evil you are." I yelled, glaring at him.  
"But I don't! I don't hurt humans! I hunt animals!" He protested.  
I laughed. "Suuure. If you're as good as you say you are, you'll leave."  
Edward's eyes widened. "No, Bella!"  
"Yes." I pointed to the door. "Go away. Leave. Get off my property."  
"Bella!" Edward cried. "Please! I promise you, I'm not evil! The angels, they are the ones who would kill you!"  
My Jaw dropped. How could Edward lie like that? It was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. "Please, just listen to me!" he wailed. "The angels will not stop until they have killed you! I have to stop them, I have to kill them!"  
This comment made it worse. I could not bear the thought of Edward, this evil creature, shattering the divine angels like in my dream. "OUT!" I screeched. "Get out! I hope I never see you again! Go away!"  
"No." Edward moaned, dropping to his knees. "Bella, please, no!" I shook my head.  
"It's too late. Go." Although he was strong, he seemed weak, and I was able to push him out of the room. I raced downstairs and flung open the door. "Goodbye, Edward."  
"Bella!" he cried. "Please! I'm not like other vampires! I promise."  
"How can I believe you?" I whispered, tears in my eyes. I was an Idiot to have loved him, yet I still felt my heart breaking. Edward stepped out the door, turning back sadly.  
"Remember; If you ever, EVER want me back, just call my name." He took my hand in his.  
I pulled away. "That will never happen." I hissed, slamming the door in his face.  
"BELLA!" he screamed as I made my way up into my bedroom. As soon as I was, I slammed the door and lay on my bed, tears falling onto the pillow. I was so confused and angry; how could I be so foolish. Edward continued to call out my name, until his voice faded into the darkness.

It was the weekend, and I sat around the house, pondering what I was going to do. I sat at the kitchen table, still in my pyjamas, all day. It was a very long, uneventful day, and I decided to go outside and look at the angels. I went to change in my room, only to find in disgust that it was filled with gifts from the stalker-murderer. I pulled out a bag and filled it with the roses, clothes and other gifts. The mirror he gave me was fixed to the wardrobe, so I draped a sheet over it and threw the rest out the window before going downstairs. As soon as I did, I heard the sound of pouring rain, and the sky darkened.  
"Oh, great." I muttered, flicking on the light. A few minutes later, that fizzled out.  
"Not a power cut." Groaning, I got out of my chair and went to search for candles, knowing we had some in the basement. I hated the stuffy darkness of the basement, but it was better than darkness throughout the whole house.  
I crept down the creaking, wooden stairs into the room. It was pitch black down there, and I fumbled until I found a box of candles and matches. I drew the match across the box and lit the candle. It cast eerie, moving shadows on the wall and I was about to turn around when the door slammed, leaving me frozen and terrified on the spot. A shadow, the shape of a human, wavered in the candlelight.  
_Edward!_ I thought, and my heart pounded. He had come to kill me, drain me of my blood!  
Slowly I turned around.  
The breath caught in my throat and my limbs were paralysed. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't move. All I could do was stare at the angel just a few feet from me. It was not weeping, but its hand was outstretched towards me as though it wanted something from me. Its face was solemn, its eyes staring blankly at me.  
_It's just my imagination._ I told myself. _Or it's just the light._ I decided that must be it, and turned around to reach for the candle. When I turned back, I really did scream.  
The angel had moved and was now only a foot away. It was screaming too, its face pulled back, its sharp teeth bared as though it was yelling. Its hands were raised as though they were about to grab me, and the nails had turned to claws. However it was frozen, and through my fear I felt hope. If I stared at it for long enough, it wouldn't move.  
Then I did one insignificant thing.  
I blinked.  
Suddenly, the angel was only inches from my face. It was still screaming, but its hands had moved slightly. Others had appeared too, surrounding me while their silent screams echoed in my head.  
Edward had been right. They were going to kill me. They were the evil ones, not him.  
_If you ever, EVER want me back, just call my name._ His beautiful voice rang in my head, and I had an Idea.  
"Edward." It came out as barely a whisper. I tried again. "Edward!" it still sounded too quiet.  
Forcing myself to not blink, I found my voice. "EDWARD!" I screamed into the darkness. "HELP ME!"  
All was silent for a few moments, and tears started to fill my eyes.  
No one was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dr Who.

_No one was coming…_  
The tears started to slide down more quickly. My eyes were filling up, blurring everything but I knew if I rubbed my eyes, closing them for just a second, the angels would get me. _No one was coming…_  
A loud shatter shocked me, and I did all I could to not blink. The angel to my right disappeared in a shower of stone and dust. My heart fluttered and I turned slightly, only to turn back when I realised that the angel in front of me was half an inch from my face. I gasped and started to hyperventilate a little, until something pushed me back into the wall sharply, and I protected my eyes from the shower of stone as another angel was smashed. The sound of shattering rock echoed around the basement, and I cowered away. Suddenly something pulled me close, and I found myself looking into a set of topaz eyes.  
"Bella." Edward whispered, before turning, me still in his arms, and shattering another angel. The pieces flew through the air in our direction, the hand of the angel rocketing towards my face. "Duck, Bella! DUCK!" Edward yelled, but it was too late and the huge stone piece hit my head.  
Everything went black.

"Bella?"  
My eyes fluttered open. I was in a vaguely familiar room, Edward leaning over me.  
"Are you alright, love? You were knocked out for a few hours. I'm surprised it wasn't days, the weight of that hand… Anyway, are you alright?"  
I nodded weakly, sitting up and rubbing my forehead to make sure there wasn't a bruise or bump. To my surprise and incredible relief, there wasn't.  
"I put my hand on it to make the swelling go down." Edward told me. I pulled myself to my feet and looked around.  
"Where am I?" I asked Edward. "Is this my attic?"  
He nodded, though I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been in the attic since I was 5, and when I went up there it was dark, with the curtains closed and old furniture covered with sheets. However, this attic was light (well, for an attic) and filled with bookcases full of CDs and classic books. There was a desk by the window, and although there was no bed there was a huge velvet sofa by one wall. I approached his desk and couldn't help looking at the photos along the top. Most of them were of a pretty little girl in a white dress skipping around in the garden, taken from the attic window. "That's me!" I gasped. Edward chuckled from behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Look." He pointed to more photos. There were a few of me, sleeping in my new room. The photos were all arranged next to a sleek digital camera, and there was only one that wasn't of me. Two beautiful women stared out the attic window, who just had to be Edward's missing sisters. One of them had black hair, the other was blonde. Both were stunning, and definitely vampires…  
"Edward?" I turned around. "You never told me- what do you eat. I know it's not humans."  
"We drink the blood of animals." He told me indifferently.  
"We?" I questioned.  
"Vampires with golden eyes. We call ourselves vegetarians, which is ridiculous because we only eat animals." He chuckled again.  
"Oh, and Edward?"  
"Another question?" he laughed such a musical laugh it made my heart flutter. "Go on…"  
"What happened to your sisters?"  
Edward had been pacing the room, but now he froze.  
"Edward- I'm sorry if I upset you."  
He shook his head. "It's not you." He said quietly. He turned around and began pacing in the other direction towards the wardrobe. "Just before I killed the last angel, when you were knocked out, it gave me back my sisters. It had kept them all these years, and now it gave them back- with a price."  
He opened the wardrobe door, and in a flash took my hand and led me over.  
"Those." He pointed to something inside the wardrobe. "Are my sisters.  
I stared at them in horror and disbelief.  
They were made of stone.

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stroke my hand over the beautiful vampires that were now made of the same stone as the angels. Their faces were forever frozen with their eyes sealed shut, their flowing hair forever still, their clothes forever on their bodies. "Is this what the angels do?" I asked Edward, horrified.  
"Not normally. With humans they make you disappear, and then all of a sudden, you reappear in this time either dead or dying. I think they send you back in time or something so you can live to death, but I honestly don't know why. Vampires, though, can't get sent back for some reason and we just get turned to stone when an angel touches us- and another thing, Bella. You can touch an angel, but don't let it touch you or you're gone."  
I gulped. "All the angels are gone, aren't they?" I asked warily, the fear increasing in my voice. Edward shook his beautiful head, his eyes worried. "No, Bella. There are much more, and I don't know why but they all want you." 


End file.
